A photosensitive composition such as a photoresist composition is usually filled in a container such as a gallon bottle as described in FIG. 3 of JP H10-172881 A. A label in which the information about the photosensitive composition filled therein such as name, kind, lot number, manufacturing company and date of packing has been recorded is usually attached to the above-mentioned container, and however the above-mentioned container is usually packaged with a black bag in order to prevent the photosensitive composition from being leaked by a break of the container and in order to inhibit a deterioration of the photosensitive composition, and therefore, it is necessary to check the label attached to the container by removing the package to obtain the information about the photosensitive composition filled therein for managing the container obtained.
Alternatively, on the black bag, a label on which the information about the photosensitive composition filled in the container in the bag has been recorded is often attached, and in that case, it is necessary to check whether the label attached on the bag is the same as that attached to the container or not, and when both labels are different, the work for checking which label is correct is needed.